


可口伴侣的捕获方式

by lukuwa07



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukuwa07/pseuds/lukuwa07





	可口伴侣的捕获方式

*避雷：触手，女装，双龙，失禁

“这里就是魔王的城堡吗……”

身着白色纱裙的‘公主’站在巨大石门之前，抬头仰望着面前被笼罩在黑雾之中的被敛在宽大袖口中的手

“您就是特洛伊的公主吗？”出来迎接公主的，是身着侍女服饰面无表情拥有精致面容的女仆。

“正是在...咳咳”意识到习惯的口癖要脱口而出，‘公主’急忙用咳嗽声掩饰了过去。对，他并不是真正的公主 而是伪装成公主前来刺杀魔王的勇者！

——在下必会取得魔王的心脏，为世人取得和平。

“请随我来，主人已经恭候你多时了。”

两人没有过多的语言交流，他走不快，不适应的高跟鞋让他不得不集中精力才能保证不失去平衡，但不知道为何，前面领路的女仆的步调也很慢，让他能勉强不暴露问题的跟上。在一片沉默之中，他被领进深处的王座之间。女仆在门前驻足，示意他自己推门进去。

“唔....这是……！”意识到着空旷房间里潜藏在暗处的异动，被常年训练出来的警觉让他的身体本能的动了起来，几乎是在他抽出袖剑的同一时间，数不清的藤蔓从四面八方向他袭来。没有躲避的空间，骑士先生只能挥舞着手中的匕首迎战，但对方的数量实在众多，砍断一根又马上有无数的藤蔓继续袭来，而且他的着装实在不易移动，很快他的劣势就显现了出来，一个不留神，其中的一根藤蔓擒住了他的手腕，手中的匕首被打落。没有给予他反抗的机会，其他的藤蔓纷纷缠绕了上来，将他整个人吊在了半空中。

“不要碰在下！既然已经发现了在下的身份，又何必继续躲在暗处。难道所谓的魔王也只不过是个胆小无能之辈”全身被绑住的身体根本动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看见那粗长的藤蔓前赴后继的朝自己伸过来，冰凉又粘腻的触感在肌肤上爬走，又像是蛇又不像蛇，引得身体本能的颤栗，而且之中还有数根触手正往群中的私密处探去。羞愤的情绪充满了大脑，会出现现在的状况的答案只有一个——恐怕自己的身份早就暴露了。

然而无论他如何呼喊，这些藤蔓的操作者却始终没有在大殿上现身。整个空间里只有他自己和这些异形的怪物们。

那些藤蔓像是有自己的意识一般，将他下身的裙摆绞碎，藤蔓的表面有着密密麻麻的突起，并渗出散发着异香的粘液。那些粘液的润滑让那些恐怖突起的摩擦不那么疼痛，但这种异样的触感依旧让他觉得恶心。

双手被束在了一起，双腿被强硬的分开，那些缠缚在他腰腹上的藤蔓定住了他的身形，让他根本无法动弹分毫。他看不见此时自己下身的样子，但那沿着大腿一直向根部伸去的粘腻感让安迷修轻易的就察觉到了接下来可能发生的事情。

“放开！....唔！”一根粗大的藤蔓趁着他开口的的瞬间猛地插入了他的嘴中，蛮横的在口腔中肆虐。藤蔓前端渗出来的香甜液体被过于伸长的触手直接灌入食道当中，没有给对方留下任何一点吐出来的余地。

被强制灌事的反胃感让安迷修的眼角渗出了生理性的泪水，口腔被极大的撑开以致于无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，这样无力的状态已经很久没有遭遇过了，自从成为骑士之后就一直为了世人而努力。怎么能在这种地方....

安迷修将目光转向被打落在地上的武器，被藤蔓吊在半空中的他根本没有机会去重新拿起，就在他分神的那一瞬间，几根略细的藤蔓缠绕上了前身的花茎，为了伪装而穿上的吊带袜此刻因为被撕裂的裙子而完全暴露了出来，而此时那几根藤蔓正探进包裹着的内裤里面，将还是软趴趴的花茎整个缠绕了起来。安迷修的身子本就青涩，藤蔓上的突起随着摩擦给予着前身巨大的刺激，触手表面粘腻的汁液将他的下面弄湿的一条糊涂，白色的内裤在液体的打湿下变得透明，绿色的藤蔓肆意欺辱着落难的‘公主’，整个画面看上去背德又淫靡。

堵住嘴巴的藤蔓在灌注完液体后就退出了口腔，但流入身体里的甜液已经开始逐步发挥了它的作用，下身已经在藤蔓的玩弄下逐渐勃起，呈现出诱人的粉红色，他的呼吸变得急促，每一处被碰到的地方都诡异的搔痒，恐怖的感觉被快感取代,脑海里的意识变得模糊，他想要用力握住双手，用疼痛来保持意识的清醒，却发现四肢根本使不上力，整个人好像失去了对身体的控制能力一样，徒有感官却变得越发的清晰敏感。

“嗯...唔..呜呜...”

两根细细藤蔓捲住他的乳头轻扯，疼痛之中夹杂着一丝无法忽视的酥麻快意，那些黏糊糊的香液似乎有催敏作用，这个乳尖被细细的触手反复的摩擦，肿胀成饱满的圆粒，更重要的是每一次擦过，那挠人的痒意就更上一层，若不是此时双手被紧紧束缚着，安迷修甚至觉得他可能为了摆脱这磨人的瘙痒做出一些自己都不耻的事情。

他的眼角泛着绯红，和这种瘙痒感相伴的是身体深处穿来的无尽的空虚感，有什么...有什么还不够....

触手似乎也察觉到了身体主人的变化，开始大幅度的动了起来，他的双腿被拉开到了一个极限，秘处被毫无保留的展现了出来，下身早就因为那些粘液湿成一片，此刻被这样张开还有些液体时不时从腿间滴落，因为姿势的调整，此刻自己下身的情景被他自己看的一清二楚。巨大的羞耻感让他本能的想要闭上腿，但都是无用的挣扎，更可怕的是一根三指宽的触手，正拨开了他的内裤，正在他后穴的入口打转。

“不...不要....啊啊啊啊啊”

被贯穿的一瞬间，被撕裂的疼痛和被异物入侵的饱涨感让他再也压抑不住声音叫了出来，未经人事的后穴被巨物毫不留情的插入，柔弱的内壁被藤蔓表面粗糙的突起所蹂躏，一切的感觉来的突兀又剧烈，甚至没有给他多余喘息的时间，那触手就在肉穴内抽插了起来。

“啊...啊....啊嗯....”

不知道是不是因为之被灌入液体的原因，他的身体处于一个放松的状态，一旦适应了这种异物感，除了最初侵入的一瞬间，疼痛并没有那么明显，那条触手似乎在寻找着什么，仔细研磨着他内壁上的每一寸媚肉，触手表面的疣抹平肠内的每一个皱褶，同时不断地，不断地，向更深处探去。

“啊...嗯....啊啊啊”

 

突然某个地方被凶狠的擦过，电击一般的快感从全身流过，让他不由自主的提高了遇到，那些触手似乎以这个为信号，开始专注的向那一点攻击，不停歇的快感一浪高过一浪，好像脑髓都要融化了一样。刚刚的空虚感被完全的填满，明知此时侵犯自己的不过是被人操作的魔物，但那种满足感依旧让他感受到了一种更深层次的愉悦。

“啊啊啊——”

全身每一处的敏感点都被玩弄，可怜的勇者大人迎来了今夜的第一个高潮。几股白浊从前端射了出来，高潮后的脱力感和脱敏感让他希望得到些许的喘息，但深埋在他体内的怪物似乎丝毫没有让他休息的意思，反而更加凶横的肏干着后穴，高潮过后的身子不能马上得到快感，这些刺激就变得格外难耐，但一旦这个时期过去，之前堆积的快感就会一下子爆发出来。

啊——，啊——

感觉自身所有的一切都变得可有可无，只要那一阵强过一阵的快感能被清晰的感受，嘴巴已经因为快感不能好好的合上，眼泪和口水将那张原本清冷的面容染上了一层下流的色情。思考的速度已经变慢，他能感觉到的，只不过是那埋在后穴里的藤蔓似乎有了什么新的动作....第二根同样粗大的藤蔓在花穴的入口处打圈，每一次抽插都会带出大量粘腻的液体，就好像是失禁一样从他的肉穴中溢出来，被肏开的穴口被撑的没有一丝皱着，另一根藤蔓已经将半个前端伸了进去。

“..啊...进不去..不....”

恐惧的感觉油然而生，几乎要产生就此被撕成两半的错觉，但无论他如何想要挣扎他所能做的只不过是无力的摆动着脑袋表示抗拒，却无法阻止那触手的动作。

似乎是确认了那内壁可以承受，那触手也不再犹豫，强硬的挤进了后穴，这次安迷修连大叫的力气都没有留下，那种被扩张到极限的感觉撕扯着他的神经，整个人如脱水的鱼一般，找不到丝毫摆脱这样绝境的方法，只是生理性的痉挛着。他的腹部甚至微微凸起，能依稀辨认出此时入侵物的轮廓。几乎如窒息一样的临死感让他这个人翻起了白眼....

不行....要坏掉了....

埋在身体里的两个人巨物已经开始缓慢的抽插了起来，但这已经和他的意志毫无关系了，脑海了一片空白，全身上下能感觉到的只有麻痹神经的快乐和几乎将人逼疯的饱涨感，高潮被无限制的延长，已经分不清自己到底是否已经就这样死去，只是徒劳的在快感的地狱中挣扎。多次射精之后，甚至有细小的藤蔓探入了他的尿道之内，让他的前端再无发泄的可能，只能依靠后面带了的绝望的快感一次又一次的高潮。

在这个布满异香的空间里，这场淫靡的欢迎宴似乎没有尽头....

终于，在又一次高潮之后，堵满他身上所有穴口的触手没有继续动作，而是在酝酿什么一样迅速的涨大，冰冷又粘腻的液体浇灌进膀胱和后穴，大量的液体被灌入体内使得腹部以肉眼可见的速度鼓了起来，明明液体逆行的痛苦足以掩盖快乐，但此刻被射入的液体只能让被饱受教育的媚肉感受到极致快感。

射入之后那些触手们如完成使命一样全部停下了动作，恢复沉寂的大厅内只有他虚弱的喘息声。突兀的，好像有人的嗤笑声传来，原本空缺的王座之上此刻却多了一个身影。

安迷修的视线和听觉已经模糊，连续的高潮耗尽了他最后的体力。他挣扎着看清了此刻在王座之上那人的样子，对方也似乎正起身，向他走来，当痛苦重新聚焦的一瞬间，安迷修可以确定自己脸上一定露出了不可置信的表情。

...那个人...是....

一张他不能再熟悉的脸，此刻却露出了和往日完全不同的神情。而那头上的犄角，分明是魔王的象征。

“意外？”  
那个人带着几分玩味的反问，那些束缚他的藤蔓讨好似的将他送到了那个人面前，漆黑的魔王捏着他的下巴，看着他此刻被泪水和唾液弄得一塌糊涂的小脸，露出了一个恶意的笑容。  
“也只有你这个笨蛋对我说的都信了。”  
将手指粗暴的插入对方的口腔肆意玩弄，直到对方呼吸困难的憋红了小脸才满意的抽了出来，然后有些困扰的甩了甩手指上的口水，吐出恶劣的话语。  
“真浪。”  
“不过...只知道舒服的事情的勇者先生意外的可爱。”

“雷狮你！”安迷修还想要说些什么，自己曾相信的同伴却以这种姿态出现在他的面前，被背叛与欺骗的愤怒，狼狈的羞耻，让他以瞬间居然找不到话语。

“嘘——”雷狮用手指封住了安迷修的话语，看着那还没有褪去情欲的脸上交错的复杂神情，一把将人拉入了怀中。

——“接下来是正餐的时间了。”

 

END


End file.
